


Not Ready

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [146]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Communication, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony asks about Stephen's family. He isn't ready to talk about them.





	Not Ready

   Stephen was seated comfortably on one of the larger couches in the Sanctum, situated not far from a steadily crackling fire, as the sun set outside the window. In his lap, he had a tome about ancient artifacts collected and hidden somewhere out in the Amazon rainforest. In theory, he probably should be halfway done, but he’d stopped reading nearly ten minutes ago in favour of watching his lover.

   Tony was seated on the other side of the couch with his tablet in one hand and the other draped over Stephen’s legs, nestled in his lap. It had been obvious since the settled in together that Tony wanted to say something. In fact, these past few days had been marked by aborted sentences and hesitant looks. It was actually pretty funny to witness Tony Stark try to utilize the brain to mouth filter that came so easily to most people.

   However, Stephen had a feeling it would finally crumble tonight, especially judging by the subtle glances being sent his way on a near constant basis. He waited patiently, turning a page at regular intervals in an attempt to appear causal.

   Five more minutes passed until Tony finally dropped his tablet with a sigh, that hand coming up to rub at his face. Stephen suppressed a smirk and turned another page, aware of the eyes on him and the opening and closing of his lover’s mouth.

   “Stephen?”

   He hummed, glancing up at him.

   Tony seemed nervous, his entire posture screaming uncertainty, “I have a question.”

   For the first time a sliver of unease went through him, “so I’ve gathered these past few days.”

   Tony grimaced, the hand resting on Stephen’s ankle tightening briefly, “right ok, so the problem is I don’t know if its one of those ‘its ok to ask’ things or ‘that’s crossing a boundary’ things.”

   Stephen closed his book, his own eyes drifting away from Tony for a moment. Boundaries were something they had been working on, namely Tony’s habit of looking things up instead of asking him, like his hands and his career and his recovery. Very early on, Stephen had to sit him down and explain that there were things he should only have to explain in his own time.

   While part of him was thrilled by Tony’s admission that he wasn’t certain about the question and he was communicating that, a bigger part of him was terrified of the question. He didn’t dare let it show, however, choosing instead to adopt a blank expression.

   “You can ask but it just means I might not answer.”

   Relief flitted across Tony’s face and Stephen couldn’t help a brief pang of sympathy, even as that curious glint came into his lover’s eyes, “I’ve noticed…you never talk about your family.”

   Stephen stiffened immediately, barely resisting the urge to slide his feet off of Tony’s lap or physically stand up and put distance between them. Something in his face must have given it away because Tony blanched a little, trying to correct his mistake, “and that was definitely one I should have waited on you to bring up, clearly.”

   Stephen looked away, staring into the brightest flames in an attempt to force away the images rising in his eyes. They were the past, the long past all of them and the last thing he expected was for their ghosts to haunt him in this moment.

   “Stephen?”

   He didn’t look up, jaw working as he tried to cling to his composure, unwilling for Tony to see how affected he was, “I don’t have any family you need to worry about meeting.”

   A pause.

   Of course Tony’s insatiable curiosity wouldn’t allow him to leave it at that, as he should. The hand on his ankle slid up in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, certainly, “your parents are dead?”

   The phone call from his father echoed in his head, the anger and disgust. It had been justified even if the memory stung painfully. Stephen looked up, meeting Tony’s eyes, because this wasn’t something he could simply say and have him let go, “yes.”

   He could see the sympathy in Tony’s expression and something else…something weary that Stephen didn’t begrudge him for one bit. He could also see that his lover wasn’t done, questions swimming in his eyes so Stephen chose to make quick work of it, ignoring the way his heart ached, “my sister is also dead and as far as I know my brother is still alive but we want nothing to do with each other. So, no family.”

   Stephen could see the moment Tony regretted bringing it up. The thing was, he knew he couldn’t really blame him, seeing as it was strange, they had never discussed it a year and a half into their relationship. It just wasn’t…well Stephen considered that part of his life done and in the past. He didn’t take kindly to be reminded of it. Not that Tony could have known that.

   “Stephen…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

   “No,” he interrupted with some difficulty. “Don’t apologize. I was just caught off guard.”

   The silence they lapsed into was decidedly strained. Stephen took a deep breath, trying and failing to erase the emotion that bubbled up inside him. Tony didn’t leave though Stephen wouldn’t have blamed him if he did. No, he stayed right there on the couch, his touch firm and grounding in the chaos that had erupted, unseen, inside Stephen.

   It felt like an eternity before he could speak again, still watching the fire, “I don’t talk about them,” he murmured. “They existed at a different time in my life and sometimes it seems like it never happened at all.”

   “I understand.”

   Stephen looked at him then, seeing the steadiness in his gaze. Of course, Tony would understand the absolute inability for anything including family to be simple and he found himself relaxing back into his posture from before. Stephen offered a weak smile, “I’ll tell you about them one day. Just…not yet.”

   Tony nodded, that curious glint abating in the face of Stephen request. That alone, sent the ache a little farther away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to FINALLY upload Lust of a Devil but I decided it needed some more work, so have this instead :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
